Traveling Through The Dimensions
by Minato-kun Luver
Summary: When Sakura become the lieutenant of the 10th division, what will happen? Naruto is an idiot, Kaien is still alive, and Toshiro and Sakura are in love. Naruto and Sasuke decide that they want to be soul reapers too. Pairing : HitsuSaku
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please go easy on me. I'll try my best! ;p

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. -Sobs-

The first rays of light poured into the room of the pink-haired shinigami, Sakura Haruno.

"Morning already?" Sakura mumbled as threw her comforter off her petite frame. She threw her feet over the side of her bed and got up.

'_A nice hot shower before work sounds good,' _Sakura thought as she stepped into her bathroom. She hopped into the shower and sighed with a sort of delight when the hot water hit her skin. She got in and out in five minutes. She then got dressed and headed out the door.

---Tenth Division Office---

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Sakura greeted. It was pretty obvious that the enthusiasm in her voice was forced.

"Ohayo," Toshiro replied, while at the same time thinking, '_I wonder what made her so tired.' _

Sakura sighed and went to sit at her desk. '_If I finish some paperwork, maybe Taicho will let me take a nap,' _She thought at the same time Toshiro opened his mouth to say something.

"Haruno," Sakura looked up at the sound of her last name. "If you finish your paperwork, you can take a nap."

Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle after he said this. "Arigato, taicho!" She smiled happily, as if she'd just received candy.

Toshiro watched as she cheered quietly. A smile ghosted across his lips. _'Some of the smallest things make her happy,' _he thought, before returning to his work.

As Sakura was working, she couldn't help but remember how she first got to where she was.

---FLASHBACK---

"We have a request," The human shinigami, Ichigo, stated.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsunade asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We want some ninja here to come with us to undergo training to be a shinigami. It will take years," The 6th division lieutenant, Renji said.

"Alright, I will allow that," Tsunade said in response.

"Alright, we'll give you twenty-four hours."

---In Tsunade's office---

"Is this everyone?" Tsunade questioned. The nine shinobi nodded in response. Everyone's head turned as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura said as she walked to stand beside the other shinobi.

"Sakura.... alright! I'll allow you to go, but on one condition. I want you to make lieutenant," Tsunade exclaimed. She walked in front of Sakura and held her fist out.

"I'll give it my all," Sakura stated, bumping fists with Tsunade. Suddenly the shoji gates from the soul society opened.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th company. Is this everyone?"

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "This is everyone who plans on going."

"Alright, then we should be going." Toshiro said, motioning with his hand for the ninja to go through. Everyone nodded and went right on in.

After Sakura went through, Toshiro followed.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Toshiro.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked, slightly surprised that he didn't have to tell her to call him Hitsugaya-taichou.

"What's it like to be captain?"

"Well, we attend meetings, fill out never ending paperwork and send our subordinates on missions."

"Sounds like my job," Sakura mused. "I'm... the head of the anbu, but I already found someone to take my place," Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

One of the Shinobi jumped back and whispered into her ear. She listened calmly and stated, "I don't see why not. As a matter of fact, yeah, go ahead and take off your masks.

They put on a hand on their masks and hesitated.

"Take the masks off. That's an order," Sakura commanded.

'_She's a good leader, maybe she could be my lieutenant,' _Toshiro thought as all the anbu removed their masks.

'_Shishou wants me to be a lieutenant, huh?' _Sakura thought.

------END OF FLASHBACK-------

'_Who would have thought I'd make lieutenant of Hitsugaya-taicho's company,' _Sakura thought. Then all of a sudden, her eyes lit up in realization.

"I finished my paperwork, Taicho!" Sakura called out while getting up. Sakura sighed tiredly and walked to the couch, and fell down with another sigh.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She noticed that something was covering her body up.

'_This is Taicho's haori.' _She thought. Sakura sat up and looked at her taicho. He was working on some paperwork.

A smile came onto her spread across her face. _'Toshiro-kun is so nice,'_ she thought to herself while getting up. She did a quick little stretch and walked over to his desk. She placed the haori over his shoulders. "Thank you, taicho!"

Toshiro looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He wore a smirk/smile across his face. "You're welcome Haruno."

"Call me Sakura!" She exclaimed, kneeling beside him, putting her hands on his desk.

"Huh?" Toshiro asked, looking at her.

"Sa-ku-ra. Call me Sakura."

Toshiro leaned in closer to her. "Alright Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura's face turned red. She looked into his eyes and noticed there was a look of amusement.

They both looked towards the door when they heard a 'thump, thump.'

"Is that Rangiku?" Sakura asked. "Why is she running?" She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Rangiku standing there.

"Sakura! Come and have some Sake with me!"Rangiku exclaimed. Sakura took a few steps back when Rangiku took a few steps closer to her.

"Uh no thanks. I don't drink," Sakura refused, glancing over to Toshiro, hoping he would save her.

"Rangiku go drink with Izuru and Hisagi." Toshiro commanded from his desk.

Rangiku's eyes sparkled and she ran off, saying "That's a good idea!" Sakura walked up and closed the door before walking back to Toshiro's desk.

"Thanks Taicho," Sakura said, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome Har-" Toshiro started to say, but was cut off by Sakura's finger on his lips.

Sakura leaned closer to him and said, "Sa-ku-ra. Not Haruno."

Toshiro took her by surprise and kissed her finger while keeping his eyes on her. Toshiro removed her from his finger from his lips and leaned in closer to her.

"Alright Sa-ku-ra." He said. Suddenly, she moved closer to him and put her lips on his. She gasped when he pulled her closer to him, which allowed him entrance to her mouth.

Their tongues met and danced fervently. Toshiro got up from his chair without breaking the kiss. He pushed her against the wall and brought one of his hands to her cheek and the other one wrapped around her waist.

Sakura had her hands in his hair and was kissing him back with fervor. She broke the kiss, out of breath, and looked into his beautiful aqua eyes that she loved so much.

"If I call you Sakura, then you call me Toshiro," He said, kissing her cheek.

"Fine by me, To-sh-iro-kun," Sakura said leaning in closer to him. She took a step back when there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura!" Rukia called.

"Come in Rukia," Sakura invited from her spot next to Toshiro.

The door opened to reveal Rukia dragging Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, looking at the boys. She sat down on Toshiro's desk. She looked at Rukia then back at the boys.

"They're-" Rukia started before Sakura raised her hand. Why Rukia listened to listened to Sakura, the boy's didn't know. "Ah, forgive me."

"Not a problem. Are they here to become soul reapers?" She asked Rukia.

Rukia opened her mouth to answer the question, but Naruto interrupted her before she could.

"You bet!" He exclaimed excitedly. "We wanted to be able to protect you!"

Silence over came the room and the tension in the room rose. Sakura's eyebrow was twitching madly and that wasn't a good sign.


	2. Chapter 2

I updated another chapter! I already had the first three chapters planned out! ;p

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or Bleach – cries into my Toshiro and Neji plushies-

"**What did you say?**" Sakura questioned in a deathly calm voice. She gazed intensely at Naruto. He was an idiot for insulting her pride as lieutenant of the 10th Division.

Naruto, being the idiot he is, didn't notice her change of attitude and repeated what he said with a smile on his face, "I said we're here to protect you!"

That caused Sakura to snap. Rukia paled and took a step away from the boys. Toshiro paled and thought 'he's dead meat.'

"You think that I need protecting?" In a flash Sakura disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. Seeing as Sasuke hasn't said anything yet, he doesn't need to be yelled at.

"I do **NOT **need protecting! I think a status introduction is in order. What do you think Taicho, Rukia?" Sakura looked at Toshiro and he nodded. Then looked at Rukia, who also nodded.

Rukia stepped forward from her place at the door. "Rukia Kuchiki, member of the thirteenth division."

Toshiro, who at the moment was standing, sat back down in his chair. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division."

Sakura took a step away from Naruto. "I'm Sakura Abarai, Haruno wasn't my really surname. I'm the lieutenant of the 10th division and the commander of the stealth force (I know that's Soi Fon's job but I wanted her to have more respect). After hearing this, do you really think I need protecting?" Sakura said.

"But..." Naruto started to say

"**Enough!**" Sakura shouted. She looked at Rukia, "Take them back to the academy." Sakura ordered. The boys were both in the academy's uniform.

"Yes ma'ma! Please excuse me, lieutenant Sakura, Hitsugaya Taicho." Rukia bowed to the two and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Seeing that they didn't bow, she hit the both of them over their heads.

"Show some respect."

Not wanted to be hit again, they bowed and were shoved out the door by Rukia. Until the door was closed Toshiro and Sakura's eyed watched them.

Sakura sighed and walked next to Toshiro. She kneeled on her knees and put her head on Toshiro's shoulder. She could've done without their sudden visit.

"Now I have a headache." Sakura whined and Toshiro smirked. Toshiro put his head on top of Sakura's and his hand played with her hair. The two were enjoying the company of the other when suddenly the door opened and Rangiku walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Rangiku looked at the position they were in and she smirked.

"Nothing." Sakura and Toshiro replied in unison.

"Uh-huh! I see what's going on here! You two are secretly dating aren't you?" Rangiku asked. Rangiku gave them a look that said 'C'mon, you can't deny it' when they shook their heads as a no.

"That's not important right now. What are you here for Matsumoto?" Toshiro questioned.

"Oh that's right! We are going to Konoha! I almost forgot!" Rangiku stated in a cheery voice. "C'mon let's go!" She turned around and headed for the door. Toshiro and Sakura both got up and headed after her.

'It's my first time going there as a soul reaper.' Sakura thought while imagining what their reaction would be. Surprised, shocked, happy for her, who knows what could happen. The trio started flash-stepping across the Seiretei. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Sekimon.

"You were late getting us, which resulted in them leaving without us. Am I right?" she said while staring at Rangiku.

Rangiku chucked nervously. Toshiro and Sakura sweat dropped and her antics. Toshiro spoke up, " Let's get going."

"Yes Sir." They both answered.

"Open the doors, Rangiku." Sakura ordered.

"Yes lieutenant Abarai." Rangiku gave a mock salute and did as she was told.

---In Tsunade's Office---

Everyone in the office turned when the Sekimon doors opened up. Toshiro, Sakura, and Rangiku stepped out. Renji gave them a questioning glance.

"Matsumoto is slow." Toshiro stated simply.

Introduce yourself and your rank." Tsunade stated.

The trio nodded. Toshiro stepped forward. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I'm the captain of the 10th division." Toshiro motioned Sakura forward since he finished introducing himself. She took a step forward.

"My name is Sakura Abarai. Lieutenant of the 10th division and commander of the stealth force." Sakura was finished introducing herself so she gave Rangiku a look that said 'hurry up' and Rangiku stepped forward.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm the third seat of the 10th division. I'm also the former lieutenant." Rangiku stated cheerily.

"Are you still mad about me taking your position?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop. She turned to look at Rangiku.

"Of course not. Thanks to you, I have more time to drink Sake!" Rangiku cheered. Every soul reaper in the room sweat dropped at her antics.

Suddenly the Sekimon doors opened up again and three more people stepped out.

"What is this, a party?" Sakura queried. It turned out to be Rukia, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Rukia?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"My orders were to take them on their mission in Konoha." Rukia explained seeing their confused faces. Naruto and Sasuke nodded at her explanation.

"Introduce yourself and you rank."

"Rukia Kuchiki. Member of the thirteenth division." Rukia stated. After introducing herself, Rukia looked around the room. When her eyes landed on a certain person, she became confused.

"Lieutenant Kaien?" Rukia queried. She looked him in the eyes with a confused expression.

"I wanted to come too! It's been boring lately!" Kaien said with a crooked grin that she knew so well.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you here?" Naruto questioned her. Sasuke only looked at her.

"Why am I here? Well because I can be." Everyone except Naruto sweat dropped at her response. She 'seemed so laid back when she answered him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to protect you from hollows, huh?"

Sakura walked over to Naruto by his collar and shoved him against a wall. "Why won't you shut the hell up? I **CAN **protect myself. Do you think I'm incompetent to you? I **AM** a **LIEUTENANT **for a reason, you know?" she growled angrily.

She let him go and looked at him intensely. Suddenly she turned around and headed for the window; she opened it and turned around. "Come with me, Naruto." She turned back around and jumped out.

Naruto, being the idiot he is, followed her.

"Draw your sword. You're gonna see that I don't need protecting. I won't stand here and let you insult my pride." Sakura drew her zanpaktou.

"Electrocute you enemy, Raikiri!" Sakura exclaimed as her sword transformed into a larger sword with a pale purple hilt and a small triangular blade coming from the larger blade.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing?"

"What do YOU think? I'm gonna go all out, I won't stop until you've learned your lesson." She pointed her zanpaktou at him. "Draw you zanpaktou and fight me!"

When he drew his zanpaktou, she charged at him.

How was that? Please R and R! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I only have a few reviews but thank you to InnocentXxXLies and yuchi1994 for reviewing. I have another chapter up.

Hikari- It's about time hoe.

Me (or you can call me Yami like InnocentXxXLies does)-Shut up! Anyway say the disclaimer for me, Hikari-Chan, please! –Does the puppy dog eyes-

Hikari- Fine. .Love doesn't own Naruto or Bleach.

Anyway on to the story.

_Clank_. Sakura sideswiped Naruto's attack. She used shunpo to appear by his side. When Naruto finally realized it was too late, there was a long gash on his stomach.

"Try harder! I'm not breaking a sweat!" Sakura taunted. She dodged the oncoming blade again and again. He really was trying his hardest but to no avail. He couldn't hit something he couldn't keep up with.

'This is getting boring. I thought he'd be more of a challenge, but I guess I was wrong about Naruto. It's time to end this.' Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Bakudo 4, Hainewa!" Sakura shouted as a white rope shot out of her hand and binded Naruto.

"Mask of flesh and blood, universal soar, the one crowned with mans' name, carriage of thunder, gap of the spinning wheel, divide into six with light. Bakudo 61! Rikujôkôrô," Sakura exclaimed as six bars of light appeared around Naruto and held him where he was. Sakura grinned wickedly, which caused Naruto to gulp at her dark expression.

"Sakura-Chan? What-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura yelling.

"Hado 63, Soren Sokatsui!" Twin flames shot out of her outstretched hands. They burned Naruto. They may only be minimal, but they still hurt like hell.

When they smoke from the flames finally disappeared you could see a shadow. When everyone finally saw Naruto clearly, he fell over with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth. Sakura sweat dropped, she wasn't expecting him to be knocked out by minimal power.

"Done already? That's unfortunate." Sakura went over to him and picked him up. She threw him over her shoulder.

Sakura disappeared and reappeared in Tsunade's office. She looked around and let Naruto fall off her shoulder. Looking at Soi Fon and Toshiro, she asked, "Did I go overboard?"

Every shinobi thought yes, but the soul reapers didn't seem to think so. Soi Fon and Toshiro grinned and said, "No, not at all."

Soi Fon looked at Naruto and then back at Sakura. "He deserved a beating. He insulted another's' pride. Beside that wasn't even your full power. He underestimated you." Soi Fon said with a smirk.

Sakura turned around and looked at Ino. She gave her a look that said, 'heal him.' Ino walked over to him and knelt beside him.

Ino's hand began to glow green as her chakra started to seep into his wounds and closing them up. When the wounds were healed, Ino stood back up and walked over to the previous place she was standing at.

"I shouldn't even had him healed," Sakura commented while huffing and turning her head away. "Bakudo 63, Sajyou Sabaku!" A longer version of Hainewa appeared and wrapped around him.

"That ought to hold him for a while." Renji commented while looking over her shoulder at the unconscious Naruto.

"Why did you do that, Sakura-san?" Neji asked. Getting no response he questioned, "Sakura-san?"

Sakura slowly turned to face Neji and said, "I'm watching for his reaction. What would he do in a similar situation? How would he react? I'm just doing an assessment as I was told to do." Sakura explained in a matter of fact tone. "Do you care to bet with me on his reaction? I think he will be able to think calmly and figure a way out. What do you think, Nii-san?"

"He'll start screaming. I'll buy you dango if I'm wrong, but if you're wrong then you buy me dango."

"That's fine by me."

"You two are related?" Ino yelled. "Why didn't you tell me Sakura?"

"Because she did not want to," came a formal voice. Ino looked around frantically to find the voice.

Sakura's zanpaktou began to glow and a figure appeared next to Sakura. The figure had pale purple hair in a short choppy manner that framed her head in a cute way. She had a black tank top with a silver no shoulder shirt that also had no sleeves. She also wore black shorts. Her katana looked just like Sakura's.

"Raikiri." The shinobi looked confused, so she added, "My name is Raikiri. If you were paying attention earlier you would remember." Suddenly little light bulbs flashed over all the shinobi's heads signaling that they remember.

"If you are her zanpaktou, how are you here?" Neji asked.

"Do you think our zanpaktous are soulless? There is a reason we call them Zanpaktou. It's because Zanpaktou means soul slayer" Soi Fon stated with a smirk.

"Lady Sakura! Naruto is waking up!"

"Alright clear the room!" Sakura ordered and everyone disappeared.

So how was it?

Hikari- It was terrible. Just kidding!

Me- Why are you so mean. Anyway I need you reviews to tell me how I did. So please R and R!

~.Love


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter. I guess I just like to spend my free time writing so I can update as soon as I can. Anyway, thank for the reviews. I would also appreciate if you could give me ideas for another chapter or what I can work on to improve my writing.

Hikari- Why would I help you?

Me- because you love me

Hikari-Whatever. Anyway, HKL doesn't own Naruto or Bleach

As soon as everyone disappeared, Naruto began to wake up.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. 'Where am I and where did Sakura go?' His mind began to think up any possible solution as to what happened, but he couldn't think of anything. Naruto then tried to get up but found it impossible. Looking down he noticed something binding him.

"Why didn't I notice this before? GET ME OUT OF THIS! I WANT-" Naruto stopped all his yelling and started to think (I made he a little smarter. He does have a brain even he doesn't use). A light bulb flashed over his head.

'This is a test from Sakura-Chan!' Naruto mentally exclaimed. Everyone in the shadows watch as Naruto flipped over to lie on his stomach. He repositioned his hands so they were next right under the rope. From the shadows everyone, but Sakura, was wondering what he was doing. Sakura smirked from the shadows as he called out,

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" A single blue flame shot out of his hand and caused the rope binding him to disappear.

"I got out, now I need to figure out where I am." Naruto mused.

Sakura and Raikiri appeared in front of him. His eyes went wide at her sudden appearance.

"Sakura-Chan! Where-" Naruto stopped when she smirked.

"You did well. You actually used you brain to get out of my binding rope. Any later and I would've thought your brain was nonexistent." Sakura explained. "Now Renji and I both owe each other dango." Naruto looked at her surprised.

"You mean you planned this?" Naruto asked. He started whining when she nodded. "That wasn't nice!"

"Who said I'm nice? Anyway, you-" Sakura stopped talking and her eyes widened. She turned around to face the soul reapers and shinobi, who recently appeared. "There are arrancars coming this way. Rukia, stay here with Naruto and Sasuke since they are both are newbies."

"Yes Ma'ma."Rukia replied as she pulled Naruto and Sasuke with her towards the shinobis. The soul reapers looked at the two captains, waiting for instructions.

"Find an enemy and take them out!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Yes Ma'ma" All the soul reapers shouted and disappeared. Tsunade went back to her desk and sat down. She looked at Rukia and Rukia noticed this and looked at Tsunade.

"What is it, Lady Tsunade?" Rukia asked confused because of the fact that Tsunade was looking at her. Tsunade looked over her shoulder at the disappearing backs of the soul reapers. Seeing her do that Rukia did the same.

Tsunade got Rukia's attention again and asked, "How many soul reapers are here not including you three?" Rukia looked thoughtful for a minute before answering,

"Not including us, there are six soul reapers. There is captain Hitsugaya, Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Sakura, Rangiku, Lieutenant Kaien, and Renji." Rukia explained. She then walked over to the window and looked out. She needs to be on alert in case there are anymore arrancars.

"So Sakura actually reached Lieutenant, huh?" Tsunade mused out loud to herself. Rukia turned to stare like everyone else was doing. Tsunade felt stares so she looked up. "What? I told her I wanted her to become a Lieutenant if she went." Tsunade stated defensively.

"Anyway, let's just wait for-" Rukia turned around. She looked out the window as someone appeared. "Another enemy?" Rukia looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Stay in here."

Rukia disappeared from the office and she appeared in front of her enemy with her back to the office. She drew her zanpaktou and held it in front of her. Her enemy did the same.

"D-Roy, I'm the sixteenth arrancar" He stated in a bored tone.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Member-" Rukia began but was cut off by him saying,

"I don't need to know the name of someone I'm about to kill."

"I see. Then at least remember the name of my sword." Rukia pointed her sword downward and shouted, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" A long, white ribbon appeared from the hilt of the sword and the blade was as white as pure snow.

'A white… zanpaktou!' D-Roy thought in astonishment.

Rukia charged at D-Roy with Sode no Shirayuki, taking the offensive before he could. She swiped her sword at him and he just barely dodged.

'I want to finish this quickly.' Rukia thought.

"Dance number one. Tsukishiro," Rukia shouted and appeared by his side. A white circle appeared around them. D-Roy's legs began to freeze up and his eyes went wide.

"What is this?" He shouted. Suddenly he jumped into the sky and started laughing.

"Sorry soul reaper. A sword that freezes the ground won't affect me." D-Roy shouted cockily while looking down on her.

"You're wrong. Sode no Shirayuki doesn't just freeze the ground. Its domain is everything within the circle." Rukia stated before the ice shot. The ice froze him and broke apart, which made Rukia the victor.

She disappeared from her spot next to the circle and appeared in the office once again.

"Now we wait for the others to get rid of the arrancars." Rukia explained looking for any signs of her allies or enemies.

How was this chapter? The next chapter is going to include more fighting, even though I'm not that good at fight scenes. Any way please review and tell me what I can improve on and any ideas that I could include for some upcoming chapters.

Hikari- Why would I help you out?

Me-Didn't we already have this discussion?

Me & Hikari- Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey minna! I'm back with chapter 5. I took me awhile because of school. I like to write during class. Anyway…. What are you doing here Hikari?

Hikari- I'm here to be your moral support!

Me- *Shoves Hikari away* I don't need your damn moral support. Anyway I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Sakura and Toshiro stopped in a clearing. They began to look around.

"Captain! They're coming," Sakura looked at him with widened eyes because she never felt such strong spiritual pressure. He looked at her and calmly stated,

"Calm down. It'll be fine," Toshiro said before adding, "Get ready!"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly two enemies appeared before them when Sakura calmed herself down and had a blank expression on her face.

'What incredible speed!' Toshiro looked at the two enemies in amazement.

'What was I scared for? I can go faster!' Sakura thought and stared at the two with boredom written all over her face. (A/N: I made her a little arrogant!)

"Hello." The skinny one greeted before appearing behind Toshiro and swung his sword at him. Toshiro pulled his sword out of the sheath a little and blocking the attack.

"Come with me. We'll fight somewhere else," the skinny one spoke again before disappearing. Toshiro turned to look at Sakura, who was also looking at him. She nodded at him to go, and he nodded while saying good luck. He turned around and jumped after his opponent.

X Sakura X

"The name's Sakura Abarai! I'm the lieutenant of the 10th Division," Sakura called out.

"Nakim," was all that the fat one said. He drew his zanpaktou when Sakura did. He looked at her with a cocky expression.

"Are you ready to die?" Nakim questioned with cockiness and arrogance in his voice. She smirked at him and called out in a singsong voice,

"My, my! You sure are cocky," she said while looking at him with humor in her voice. Then all of a sudden, she got serious and stated, "Let's begin."

"Fine."

X Toshiro X

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of the 10th division."

"Shawlong Qufang and it looks like I hit the jackpot."

"No, it's more like you crapped out."

"Oh really? Prove me wrong then." Toshiro and Shawlong ran at each other.

Toshiro thrusted his sword in Shawlong's direction. Shawlong blocked and said in a taunting voice,

"Is that all a captain can do? That's pretty pathetic."

"Toshiro jumped up in the air and called out, "Reign over the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!"

A blue dragon made out of ice came from the tip of the blade and flew at Shawlong. It hit Shawlong's arm causing it to freeze.

"What?" Shawlong shouted in surprise.

"Cold isn't it?" Toshiro questioned with a smirk on his face. His eyes widened when Shawlong put his sword in front of his face and called out,

"Snip Tirejeta," Shawlong shouted. Toshiro stood wide- eyed at Shawlong's resurrection form. Suddenly there were cuts and abrasions all over his torso. Toshiro jumped away and looked at his torso in surprise.

'I have no choice.' Toshiro held his sword in front of him and yelled,

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

X Sakura X

Nakim and Sakura were endlessly exchanging blows to each other.

"Protect, Kaze no Raikiri! (I don't own this sword. I got this idea from another Naruto and bleach crossover. I know it was just Raikiri earlier, but let's just say that if she wants to she can call out one at a time. There is two parts to this zanpaktou. This is just a crazy idea of mine.)

"You're good if you got me to use my full zanpaktou release." Sakura smirked at him. (Wow, I'm making her smirk a lot.)

"You're still going to lose. The goddess of victory is smiling down upon me." Nakim stated, pointing his sword at Sakura.

"We'll see! The goddess of victory is very fickle, kinda like a cat ne?" Sakura said in a singsong voice. She jumped at him with her released swords.

Kaze and Raikiri appeared beside her with their respective sword.

" Haaaaahhh!" They shouted as they swung their sword at him and sliced his torso. They jumped back and smirked. Kaze and Raikiri returned to her sword when her communicator had a voice saying,

"Lieutenant Abarai, restriction removal has been authorized!"

"Understood, thank you." She looked at Nakim before she lifted her face to look at the sky and shouted,

"Everyone! Restriction Removal has been approved!" Everyone, including those at the Hokage's tower, heard her. (A/N: she must be really loud!)

X Hokage's Office X

Rukia's eyes widened. "We need restriction removal for foot soldiers?" She spoke in a surprised tone. She was talking to herself, but everyone heard her.

"What is restriction removal?"

"It's a seal that severely limits a Captain and Lieutenant's powers and abilities. They have to come here with one on so they don't affect the souls of this world," Rukia explained turning around to face the shinobi.

"Ok. So what's a foot soldier arrancar?" Tsunade questioned.

"They are the lowest level of arrancars, which means there are ones that are way stronger than this!"

"What?"

X Sakura X

Sakura moved her robe aside to reveal her removal seal.

"**RESTRICTION REMOVAL**," She shouted as a white light engulfed her. Suddenly her spiritual pressure rose greatly and it made Nakim shiver.

"What?" Nakim exclaimed. Her spiritual pressure was so great it was almost forcing him down on his knees.

X Hokage's office X

"What was that light?" Naruto question Rukia with a confused expression etched on his face.

"That was someone using restriction removal. It-" Rukia stopped.

"What is this?" Naruto and Sasuke were forced on their knees even though the owner of the spiritual pressure was far away.

"This is Sakura's spiritual pressure! It's so powerful!"

Everyone had shocked expressions at her spiritual pressure.

'She's that powerful?'

X Sakura X

"Ready?" She charged at him with her dual swords.

"Lightning Winds," She shouted. Harsh winds began to whirl around them and you could even see it in the sky from the Hokage's tower. Lightning began to spark from both swords.

"Raaaahhhh!" She pierced Nakim's heart with all her power stored up in one blow.

"I told you the goddess of victory is very fickle." She said before collapsing.

X Toshiro X

'Sakura's finished with her battle.' Toshiro thought. He moved his kimono aside and revealed his removal seal.

"Restriction Removal!" He called out. A bright light surrounded him and when he emerged, he was practically unscathed. He was still in his Bankai and so he charged at Shawlong and shouted, "Ice flower!"

When his sword pierced Shawlong's chest, it froze him and Shawlong died. (That sounded lame, but oh well.)

Toshiro sheathed his sword and turned around to head back to Sakura. He flash stepped back to where she was. When he got there he saw her laying on the ground panting.

"Sakura!" He ran to where she was laying. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She announced looking up at him because her head was in his lap.

"Does restriction removal take a toll on your body?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but only because I rarely have to use it when I go to the world of the living." She explained while closing her eyes, "Let's go back to Tsunade's office."

Toshiro picked her up bridal style and headed back.

When he got to the gate, he put her down.

"Thanks."

They continued on their way to the office.

X Hokage's office X

All the other soul reapers were already back.

"When are they going to get back?" Naruto questioned for the millionth time.

"They probably are all lovey-dovey somewhere." Rangiku said with a squeal.

"**What was that Matsumoto**," Two voices asked her at the same time

Well this is chapter five. It took me a **long** time to write this, but I finally finished for you to read. Remember if you have any ideas for any upcoming ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can work them in somehow, but if not I'm sorry. Anyway I decided to skip all the other fights cause I'm to lazy. Let's just say they won.

Hikari- Lazy idea mooching hoe!

Me- Stop being so mean! What did I do to you? Anyway please R & R!


	6. AN Note

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I lasted updated but the next chapter is coming soon. I have been busy trying to adjust to high school. I'm a freshman and freshman Friday (13th) at my school scared the crap outta me. Some senior targeted my friend threatening to throw them in a trashcan. Pretty funny actually.

Anyway I'll try to have chapter 6 up soon. Thanks for being so patient.

~.Love


	7. Chapter 6

It's been so long… High school is pretty tough.

Hikari- Yami! I missed you so so much!

Me- Did someone get her drunk? – Sees someone walking away- Hey You, get over here! No come back you little punk! hey!

Hikari- Don't ignore me! Here I go... HKL doesn't own Naruto or Bleach though she'd like to. You would wouldn't you? Hey Yami? –Sees Me chasing some punk- No fair wait for me.

"**Care to repeat yourself, Matsumoto?**" Two voices asked in an irritated manner from behind her. She laughed nervously while turning around to face her angry taicho and fuku-taicho. She saw the angry looks on their faces and smiled nervously.

"Not really. It wasn't that important. I was just answering Naruto's question. You know helping the newbie out. Hehe," Rangiku explained nervously. Both sighed in annoyance before giving one last glare to Rangiku before facing the rest of the people in the room. The other shinigami sweat dropped because they knew that this is kind of what happens in the tenth division almost every day.

"Anyway were all the opponents dealt with?" Soi Fon asked. She was satisfied when everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now we are going to leave some shinigami here and the rest need to go back to the soul society."

Toshiro nodded before adding, "That's sounds about right. How about Rukia, Renji, Kaien, and my team stay here and the rest go back?"

This time Sakura stepped into the conversation. "Taicho makes a point. This was just a field trip for the two stooges over there, and you have work to do don't you Soi Fon?" They both nodded at her.

"Okay it's been decided! Naruto, Sasuke, and I are heading back to the soul society while everyone else is staying here. Got it?" Again everybody nodded their heads in an affirmative manner.

"We need to stay here with Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted loudly.

A sudden spike in spiritual pressure shut him up. He looked at Sakura, she had a dark yellow aura around her and her bangs shadowed her eyes. She looked up with absolute anger and annoyance in her eyes.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!**" It came out in a harsh tone even though she wasn't yelling.

"Soi-Fon?" Sakura asked without turning to face the other woman.

"Hai?"

Sakura walked over to Soi-Fon and whispered in her ear. Naruto got a little scared when the woman smirked and nodded.

"Yes I'll do that for you Sakura." She said smiling kindly at the pink haired girl. Sakura returned the smile making whatever they were talking about seem innocent, which caused Naruto to relax.

"Anyway Rangiku you are buying Renji and I dango!" She exclaimed turning the face the strawberry blonde haired woman.

"What? Why?" She said pouting.

"You lost a bet with me and I haven't claimed me reward." Sakura stated.

"Your reward? I have a reward for you!" She squealed. Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Rangiku walked over to Sakura before shoving her into Toshiro, making them kiss. Both of their eyes widen before breaking apart and glaring at Rangiku as if they were going to murder her.

"…." Sakura and Toshiro were both silent while staring Rangiku down. She slowly started to realize what was happening before hiding behind Renji.

"Save me Renji!" She cried out. Renji sweat dropped while looking at Sakura and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Sakura you can deal with this later. But Sakura's right, you owe us dango." He laughed when he pouted.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked surprised at Rangiku's actions while Naruto looked like he was going to kill the white haired captain for kissing Sakura.

"Soi-Fon, maybe it's time to take them back to the soul society."

"Ah yes, you're right. See you later Sakura." Soi-Fon walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug. Sakura returned it and secretly smirked when she saw the surprise on Naruto. Naruto didn't think that Soi-Fon actually cared for people.

"Yes. See you later Soi-Fon." Sakura's voice held promise in it Sakura's eyes widen when Soi-Fon whispered something in her ear the others couldn't hear.

Soi-Fon laughed at her flushed face before turning around opening up the sekimon doors and shoving Naruto and Sasuke through. She gave a small wave, which was more like a flick of her wrist if anything, before walking though herself and the doors closed behind her.

Sakura turned around to face Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk with her head resting on her hands. "You haven't sold my house yet, have you?"

Tsunade smiled and replied, "Nope. I even kept it cleaned up. The furniture is still there as well." She handed the key over to Sakura.

"Alright then. Now we have some where to stay. That's good. It can house all of us there. All I need to o is stock up on food." Sakura said more to herself than anyone else. She turned and faced the shinigami and told them to follow her. "Ja ne, Tsunade."

X At Sakura's house X

Sakura unlocked the door and let them in. She waited at the door for everyone to come in before closing it. As she was about to walk to the group, she heard Rangiku's voice.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" She was looking around.

"Why thank you." Rangiku whirled around to face her. She didn't even hear Sakura come in. "Anyway this is my room." She said pointing to a door that was light gold in color. It was on a hallway that had one other room, a bathroom, and a storage room where she kept blankets, pillows, and towels.

"Chose a room," was all she had to say to them. Rangiku was about to chose the room on the same hallway as Sakura's when she noticed that her Taicho was already standing next the door leaning against the frame. She pouted before going upstairs to find a good room before they were taken. None of the shinigami noticed that Sakura walked into her room with Toshiro following.

X In Sakura's room X

Sakura turned around to face Toshiro with a smirk on her face. He raised a eyebrow.

"That kiss in the office wasn't good enough, you know," she stated looking at him with mischief in her eyes before pulling him closer to her. He took her by the chin and roughly slammed his lips on hers. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Their tongues met and danced fervently. He pushed her on the bed with himself on the top. They broke the kiss, out of breath. They looked at each other with so much emotion in their eyes. Sakura began to lean forward when Rangiku yelled that they found their rooms.

Toshiro got up and pulled Sakura up with them. "We'll finish this later," He informed in a husky tone. They both began to walk to the door. When the door opened, Toshiro wasn't at her side instead he was just coming out of his room. (He used Shunpo and went into his room super fast!)

Rangiku looked at them both suspiciously. "I thought you were in Sakura's room because you didn't answer when I called you taicho."

"I didn't feel like it."

Rangiku sweat dropped before turning to Sakura and whining that she was hungry.

"Alright, what do you want for-" Sakura was cut off when Renji yelled.

"Tempura!"

"Well that answers that."She said walking to the kitchen. "Rukia will you help me?"

"Yes I'd be glad to." The lack haired girl replied before going to help the tenth division's fuku-taicho.

-Time skip (everyone's at the table and the food was cooked)-

"Well eat up. You wouldn't want to waste the food Rukia and I made would you?" Sakura said with glistening emerald eyes.

They all began to eat, and exclaim how good it was while Sakura gave Rukia a high five.

"See! Told ya it was good," They spoke in unison.

"Hai hai." Kaien said to the gloating girls.

After dinner and the dishes were done, most took showers or waited to take one. After that was done the shinigami retired to their rooms for the night. Again no one noticed that Toshiro was once again in Sakura's room.

"I told you we would continue this later," Toshiro said while walking closer to her.

Sakura put on an innocent face and pretended that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Continue what Toshiro-Kun?"

She was pushed on the bed for the second time and Toshiro crawled on top again before kissing her roughly on the lips. She responded immediately, kissing him back with the same amount of passion. After a few minutes ,they broke apart again.

"No Rangiku to save you now." He said teasingly, referring to their earlier interruption.

"Why would I want to be saved, I have a handsome man on top of me. " She teased back before putting her arms around his neck at pulling him back down to her. After a while of kissing her on the mouth, he began to kiss the neck. He sucked on her neck before backing off. They didn't want to go to far.

"Goodnight Sakura." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight Toshiro-Kun" She watched him leave through clouded eyes.

Haha! Finally I'm back. I made it a little longer than I usually do because I was gone for so long.

Hikari- Uh… why does my head hurt so much?

Me- What, did you say something? –Smiles innocently at her-

Hikari-Fuck you

Me- You would like that wouldn't you. Sorry but I don't swing that way.


	8. another AN note

Guys, I need help! Big time! I need ideas for this story! I haven't had any inspiration or thoughts for the next chapter, and that's bad! So if you have any ideas for what I can use in the next chapter, **PLEASE** help me out!

Oh, and I wanted to start a Minato and Sakura fanfiction, so if you have ideas for that even if you don't like that pairing and that It can never happen(Which is true)… Just let me know!

Please, these requests are an author to another author kind of request!

*~Kaname Kuran Luver~*


	9. AN and Gomen!

Me: I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna put this story on hold for a while. Until i get some inspiration for this story and can come up with another chapter to post! I'm so sorry!


End file.
